puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Skeleton's bone
|founded= yes |foundedday= 8 |foundedmonth= 9 |foundedyear= 2006 |updateday= 9 |updatemonth= 12 |updateyear= 2010 }} skeleton's bone is a crew that sails the Hunter Ocean. The crew currently flies the flag of . History The infamous crew skeleton's bone was founded by Fixitfast and Alleanah on September 8, 2006 to make their mark on the Sage Ocean. These swashbucklers paths had initially crossed when, then Senior Officer Fixitfast, had recruited Alleanah into the crew Dead Man's Chest. Alleanah developed his skills and earned the trust of his mentor and both helped hone one another's skill by sailing the ocean blue and plundering every ship in their path. The two mates were an ambitious lot. Fixitfast grew dissatisfied with the lack of activity in Dead Man's Chest and decided it was time to move on. After talking to Drafell, captain of Dead Man's Chest, Fixitfast went his way and took with him, as first mate, Alleanah. They founded the crew skeleton's bone and began to build it up as best they could. They were not the most experienced mates at the time and were still struggling to improve themselves. The crew was not one that grew quickly. However, early on many friendships were forged with some of their new found crew mates. After a few months, Captain Fixitfast found himself in a difficult situation. He had an episode of pirates block (better known as scurvy) and had to take a few months off to recover. He handed over the captaincy to Alleanah and bid his farewell, promising to return. Alleanah took up the captaincy with pleasure. He knew the responsibilities of a good captain. He worked on his skills and with the help of excellent mates in the crew built and continued to build the crew. The crew of skeleton's bone has changed affiliation a number of times in its past. The crew started out in the flag of The Ransacker's Alliance which disbanded. They then changed to the prominent flag of Castigo Final which also disbanded. Finally Alleanah felt he wanted to start his own flag, and had the support of his crew and friends and founded the flag Maelstrom Influential Historic Pirates of the Crew *'Senior Officer Ltmauser': one of the most skilled pirates in the crew, particularly in the field of gunning, it is well known that Ltmauser followed in his older brother's (Alleanah's) footsteps to become a fearsome pirate. *'Senior Officer Cosmanova': One of the most skilled mates in the crew, Cosmanova is a welcome addition to any pillage she has come aboard. She has been dubbed the "Quartermaster" of the crew for her strong discipline and her incredible skill. She is very trustworthy and is a source of wisdom in several aspects of the Game. She is very active and can be found running pillages on a daily basis. *'Fleet Officer Cupertino': Another mate that hails from another ocean, Cupertino is a well established pirate in Sage. He moved to Hunter in search of a new start and found it here in skeleton's bone. His skill is impressive and his personality amiable. He has joined Fixitifast's quest to explore the ocean blue. Influential Current Pirates of the Crew *'Senior Officer Jollyhollica': A well-rounded pirate, teasingly referred to by Alleanah as a "jackette" of all trades. Jolly's loyalty knows no bounds. She had started her career in the mystical ocean of Midnight but found her home on Hunter ocean after finding a family in skeleton's bone. She has developed her skills greatly since her beginning here and has become one of the most notable characters on the crew chat channel. She was Alleanah's confidant several times, and now leads the crew well. *'Senior Officer Laur': An experienced pirates with ties to several mates all over the ocean. Laur has recruited several of her highly skilled mates to serve skeleton's bone as a crew member. She also is instrumental in acquiring skilled jobbers in many of our pillages. Laur is the manager of Alleanah's Tailoring stall and Lizziehanyou's Ironworking stall and is highly trusted in the crew. She and Jollyhollica get along quite well and can be overheard discussing a number of random things on the crew chat. It should also be noted that Laur strongly dislikes the Senior Officer Airez. *'Senior Officer Airez': One of Alleanah's hearties, he had initially gotten to know the crew under the alias Nyghtlooter. Alleanah and Nyghtlooter sparred one another regularly in Swordfighting to hone one another's skills. One day, Nyghtlooter made the faitful decision to join skeleton's bone under the character Airez. He has since become a prominent member. He is an extremely good fighter, legend in both the Swordfight and Rumble puzzles, and is also a useful deckhand. Him and Laur are always at odds. If one pays attention to the crew chat Airez can be heard whining ceaselessly about Laur's cold-shoulder treatment of him. *'Senior Officer Peglegedjoe': A pirate who comes from the ocean of Sage, Peglegedjoe quickly became one of the most influential senior officers in the political scheme. Having successfully planned out and won several blockades in his day, he gives hope to the crew to one day work for their own island. Also, his teaching ability for PvP fighting has been a gift in itself. *'Senior Officer Liliput': Liliput, also hailing from the ocean of Sage, has also grown to importance quickly in skeleton's bone. An all over well-statted pirate, Liliput is best known for her gunning, which is welcome at any crew pillage. She has plans for revamping the crew and flag events, and so far, her ideas have been successful in growing the flag. Public Statement We are skeleton's bone, crew of the best flag in the ocean, Maelstrom. Ahoy mates! In this crew things are run a little bit differently. We have higher standards, so please read and abide by the following: If you have any questions in regards to the crew, they may be asked via email to alleanahsstall@gmail.com or hollica@gmail.com, or by asking any officer. We use PTB in our crew. ** this means permission to board a ship** To do that you type PTB and the ship name after it and wait for a response to board. If you don't receive a response, they are too busy or assume this means no. If they say granted, or yes ye may board. If you don't use PTB ... don't be mad when you get planked. Repeated plankees will be demoted or expelled. You must be responsible with PTB. You may not take the helm of a ship unless ordered, so please do not ask. Crew Articles # PTB or "Permission to board" is required of all members before going aboard any ship with a pirate on. Standard use is: "/crew PTB Beautiful Mako" and the officer aboard will answer you either granting or denying permission. Disobedience or ignorance of this rule generally results in a warning, and repeated violations results in demotion or expulsion where applicable. # Do not ask to be promoted. The officers in this crew do a very good job of recognizing crew loyalty and puzzling talent, and will promote accordingly. Incessant pleading for promotions will negatively affect your rank. # Recognize that the officer on a pillage will typically assign gunning duties to the crew member with the highest stats on the vessel. This is not a requirement, but is left to each officer to decide individually! Begging to gun (or, worse yet, manning the guns uninvited) may get you planked, demoted, or expelled. # Maintain PG-rated conversation on crew chat. Officers will occasionally have R-rated chat on the /o channel. Remember that we have children online from time to time. To stay safe, check that you've applied either Piratifying- or Comicifying filter. Promotion Requirements The single most important rule concerning promotions is not to ask to be promoted. Our officers will constantly be monitoring people's progress. So PLEASE DO NOT ASK TO BE PROMOTED. Thank you. There are 8 piracy puzzles: Swordfighting, Bilging, Sailing, Navigation, Battle Navigation, Gunning, Carpentry, and Rumbling There are various levels of experience (from lowest to highest) novice, neophyte, apprentice, narrow, broad, solid, weighty, expert, paragon, illustrious, sublime There are various levels of standing (from lowest to highest) able, distinguished, respected, master, renowned, grand-master, legendary, ultimate *Cabin Person: Simply ask an officer to join the crew. Cabin persons are not allowed to gun unless specifically ordered by the officer in charge, so do not ask. Always ask permission to board a sloop if it is on a pilly and wait until the officer in charge grants permission. (ex. PTB the Happy Halibut?) A sloop pilly is generally full with six pirates. If permission is not granted, or if the officer in charge does not respond, you will be planked if you board. This policy is strictly enforced. *Pirate: You are not required to get the badge. To be promoted to the rank of pirate you must have achieved the rank of broad/master in gunning. You are only allowed to gun if you are ordered by the officer in charge. If you gun with out an order you will be planked. Repeated violation of this rule may result in expulsion from the crew. *Officer (specialty title given): For becoming a officer or training to be one see any fleet officer or senior officer. To take the officer test, see Laur or Jolly. Piracy stats required are a minimum of 6 broad/respected (one of which must be battle navigation). You must register at the crew forum listed in the Private Statement. Before you are granted a promotion to officer, you must have gained the trust of at least two officers. While you may lead pillages, you are not allowed to take out anything larger than a cutter without at least one Senior Officer on board. You are responsible for restocking, even if you lose poez on the pillage. *Fleet Officer (specialty title given): Piracy stats required are a minimum of 2 solid/master (one of which must be battle navigation), 5 broad/respected or better. You must register on the Flag forum listed in the Private Statement. To be promoted to Fleet Officer, you must have gained the captain's trust. The promotion to this rank is not automatic, but is trust based. *Senior Officer: There are no openings for Senior Officers at the moment so please do not ask :]